Torn
by renegade96
Summary: Olympus Youth Correctional is a high school for first-time offenders, a school that looks to put their students back on the right path, something they have had very little success in. The only thing worse than that is their sports team, their baseball team in particular. However, with this newest time, things are looking up as these kids have the talent to change it all around, e
1. Camp

The mid-Agust day was bright and sunny as an old man in a wheelchair wearing a gray wool suit was with another man wearing a blue, gold and white baseball uniform with the word Tigers written in big bold white cursive writing. " Nother season huh Chiron?" asked the man who was pudgy and had bloodshot eyes. " It would appear so Dionysus." " I wonder what kind of little shits we have coming to camp this year." " Hopefully the kids we invited to camp." " You mean who our school's fearless administration invited?" the pudgy man asked bitterly. " Probably." " Lovely" Dionysus said rolling his eyes. " They're due any second now."

As if on cue a massive African American male, around six foot five with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to them. " Name?" Dionysus asked in a bored tone. " Charles Beckendorf" the young man said. Chiron was scanning names on the clipboard " Ah here you are. Says you play Right Field and are entering your Junior year. Why don't you go wait at the dugout?" " Where should I put my stuff?" " Our team manager will take it to the bunk you'll be staying at for the duration of this camp" Chiron said. Charles nodded and walked off to the dugout, dropping his stuff down by the fence. " Big boy" Dionysus commented. " Let's just hope all that size isn't for show" Chiron said as a tall, slender young woman walked up to them, with brown eyes and black hair which was in a ponytail. " Name?" " Vala Collins" she said in a proper tone. " Okay..." Chiron muttered looking at the names " There you are. Play Third Base and entering Sophmore year huh?" " Sure do" Vala answered. " Alright, why don't you go ahead and join Charles over there until everyone gets here?" Vala nodded and walked off as Chiron and Dionysus looked at each other. " Vala Collins... if I remember she led some finishing school league in hitting last year. How the mighty have fallen" Dionysus commented.

Another young man with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build walked up to them. " Name?" " Luke Castellan" the young man said with a smile. Chiron scanned the list of names " Luke huh? Says here you play Left Field and this is your senior year." " Yes sir" Luke responded. " Alright, head on over towards the others." Luke nodded and headed towards the others. " What do you know, an All-American" Chiron remarked. " We may not have a terrible team this year, just a bad one." A blonde girl with gray eyes walked towards them next. " Name?" " Annabeth Chase." Chiron flipped a page over and looked up " here you are. Catcher, Junior year?" " Yes." " Alright go join the others." As Annabeth walked away Dionysus smirked " I may be incorrect but she may be the daughter of Athena Chase, former Co-Ed World Series MVP." " Name does ring a bell" Chiron said thoughtfully as another girl walked up to them. This young woman had short spiky black hair and stormy blue eyes. " Name?" Thalia Grace." Dionysus raised an eyebrow " You the Warden's daughter?" " That I am" Thalia said. Chiron looked at his list " Says you're going into your Junior year. Play Left Field do you?" " Yep." " Alright put your stuff down there and join the others." As Thalia walked off Dionysus snickered " so the old man was able to pull some strings to get her over here did he?" " I'd avoid mentioning that" Chiron said.

A young Italian man with wild and shaggy black hair and tired looking eyes that made him look like he just got out of bed. " Name?" "Nico Di Angelo ." Chiron looked at his list names " here we go. Second Baseman, Sophmore year correct?" " Yeah" Nico said with a bored expression. " Alright, go join everyone else" As Nico walked away Chrion raised an eyebrow " I didn't think we'd have a foreign kid." " He looks like he does way too many drugs, don't expect him to be around here long" Dionysus commented. A young man with jet black hair and green eyes walked up to them. " Name?" " Percy Jackson." Chion checked his list " Center Field, Senior Year?" " Yes sir." " Alright, go join the others." As Percy walked away Dionysus frowned " kid looks like he's used to being in trouble with the law." A tall gangly kid with messy brown hair and blue eyes walked up to them. " Name?" " Tyson" the kid said slowly. " Tyson..." Dionysus asked impatiently. " Baker." Chiron looked as his notes " Ah I see. Junior year, Shortstop?" " Yes." " Alright, join the others." As Tyson walked away Dionysus snorted " kid seems to be a fucking idiot." " Dionysus control yourself!" Chiron scolded. A girl who wore a gray tank top, black jeans with black tights, tennis shoes and dark eyeliner with a metal choker walked up to them. " Name?" "Odium Brown." Chiron checked out the list " Freshman, also play Shortstop?" " I do." " Alright, go join everyone else." As Odium walked away Dionysus rolled his eyes " emo much?" A young man with a shaved head, earrings, and covered in gang-affiliated tattoos walked up to them " look at this fucking guy" Dionysus muttered. " Name?" " Solomon Myers." Chiron checked his list " Freshman, Pitcher?" " Yeah." " Alright, go join everyone else," As Solomon walked away Chiron and Dionysus continued to check everyone in. Once they were done, they walked to the group of teens.

" Alright listen up! I'm Coach Dionysus and this is Coach Chiron. You are here to try out for the Olympus Youth Correctional Facility Tigers. This fall you will attend Olympus Youth Correctional in the fall cause you all have gotten in trouble with the law but that's not what I'm concerned about. For the next couple of weeks we will test you out to see where you fit. If me and Chiron feel as though you'll be a good fit then you'll be playing ball with us once the school year starts. Now I shall explain the rules. Lights out at ten, you will be up by six. You don't get up and we will cut your ass on the spot. This is a Co-Ed team but there will be no hormone shit going on. No dating within season. You all have parole officers you answer to. You get in trouble with them and you're gone. Basically, don't do anything stupid. Now go find your bunks. Dinner's at seven and we'll be starting camp in the morning."

Solomon walked away with the rest of the teens and found where he would be staying. His roommate would be Charles. He walked into the room to see his stuff was already there. He was unpacking when Charles walked in. " You must be Solomon Myers" he said extending a hand " Charles Beckendorf." Solomon stared at the hand for a moment before lightly shaking it. " So what'd you do to get sent here?" Charles asked. " Gang affiliation and attempted murder." Charles raised an eyebrow " What gang?" " Forsaken Disciples. So what did you do?" Charles smirked " same as you. Attempted murder. My mom's abusive boyfriend was beating her when I walked in after school so I grabbed the heaviest object I could and beat the shit out of him. Who'd you try to kill?" " Some guy who wouldn't cooperate with what I wanted." " Ah" Charles said not sure what to say. " Well... good luck at camp then."

Dinner and lights out came all too soon and before Solomon knew it it was time to get up. After dragging himself to get ready and eating breakfast he got his gear and headed for the baseball field where Dionysus and Chiron were waiting for them. After running a few laps and doing early morning calisthenics, the teens were separated into separate groups for drills while the coaches walked around observing them. They first noticed Vala in batting box sending a baseball towards the fence with a big smile on her face. " She's got a lot of power" Chiron remarked before the coaches moved on. Dionysus's attention was drawn to Tyson who was failing to field groundballs. " Damn it Tyson scoop up the damn ball!" Dionysus snapped walking towards him. " I'm trying" he said. " Trying my ass, every time you miss a groundball, you owe me thirty sit-ups." Tyson nodded as another groundball was sent his way which he missed. " Darn" he said laying on his back and began his sit-ups. Chiron walked up to Annabeth who was in her catcher's position. " How's it going Annabeth?" " Good coach." " Everything going well, anything I should be made aware of?" " Not really, everything's all good." " Good because I need a catcher, someone to lead this time on the field. Can you do it?" " Yes coach." " You better be able to, if you want to make this team."

The coach's attention went to Solomon who was on the mound " alright Solomon, they tell us that you're a pitcher. But I'll tell you this. Next time lose the damn jewelry before you step on my field. And for god sakes, cover those damn tattoos!" Solomon just shrugged and the coaches looked at each other for a brief moment before looking back at Solomon " alright show us what you can do." Solomon entered his windup and pitched. Annabeth yelped as she caught the ball, took off her catcher's mitt and shook her hand " goddamn!" she swore. She looked at the coaches " boy's got an arm" she said tossing the ball back to Solomon, putt her mitt back on and crouched down. " Let's see how he does against batters" Chiron remarked waving Vala over. Solomon got set and looked at Vala who raised her bat. Squinting he could make out some sort of tattoo on Vala's forearm that read United Front Mafia. Solomon gritted his teeth and entered his windup. The pitch hit Vala in the leg who swore as she hopped around. " That's what you get!" Solomon called. " You son of a bitch!" Vala said walking towards him. However, the coaches jumped between them " Go fuck yourself!" Vala yelled. " Fuck you Scrap!" Solomon yelled flashing a series of gang signs. Vala gritted her teeth before flashing her own set of gang signs. " Enough of that gang shit!" Dionysus yelled before pointing at Vala " go cool off!" and glared at Solomon " go run laps until I tell you to stop." " Shit" Solomon muttered taking off.

Finally, the coaches called an end to the day and gathered everyone around. " Not bad for a first day. For the next couple of weeks, we'll be watching you." " For the next two weeks, you're all ours" Dionysus said with a smirk " and we're gonna work you like dogs."


	2. Making the cut

Solomon toed the rubber and looked for the sign. He nodded when he saw a pitch he liked and checked second base where Charles was leading off. He looked back at Conor Stoll and delivered the pitch for strike three. Solomon got off the mound and headed for the dugout with the others. " Well done well done all of you. These scrimmages are giving us a feel for your skill level. That's it for today. Bear in mind final cuts are a few days away" Chiron said. " What coach here is trying to say is get better if you want to make the time. Now beat it!" Dionysus said.

A couple of hours later it was time for dinner. Solomon got his food and looked around. He noticed where Vala was sitting and decided to sit as far away from her as possible. He was soon joined by Charles" good pitching today. Seven strikeouts is nothing to sneeze at." " You weren't so bad yourself" Solomon replied. " I guess. I just wish I could hit a damn fastball!" Others that were trying out soon joined them and the conversation turned to how they ended up getting arrested. " I stole a car. Mercedes." Odium said. " I was gonna give it to a guy who would chop shop it but we both ended up getting caught." " That's child's play!" Percy said with a big grin. " I stole from a cash register at a gas station but of course my dumbass forgot to conceal my identity." " That's weak sauce Jackson" Luke said. " I got busted for Arson. What about you Myers." " They wanted to get me for attempted murder. Thing is that they didn't even enough evidence to convict me so they got me on gang affiliation and tacked on an accessory to attempted murder even though I was guilty of that as well."

Everyone was quiet at first" damn, I just got picked up for breaking and entering" Annabeth muttered. " I tried to sell a stolen car" Thalia said. " I beat the shit out of my mom's abusive boyfriend." Charles said. Tyson spoke up"... assault." " Really?" Solomon asked. " you don't seem like the type." " It was an accident, really! My mom was hitting me and I couldn't take it anymore so I lost control" Tyson said softly. " I shot someone" Nico said. Everyone turned to look at him" what?" " Yeah, me and him got into an altercation, he pulled a knife so I had to defend myself." " I got busted with drug possession" Vala said. " What are you doing over here Scrap?" Solomon asked narrowing his eyes. " I can go where I fucking want Bluff" she snapped.

Everyone exchanged uneasy looks as Solomon leaned forward" you better be glad we're in here cause if I saw you on the streets, you'd be done." " Name the time and place and I'll happily take your ass out" Vala responded. Just then Dionysus hurried over " is there a problem here?" He asked eyes narrowed. " Not at all" Vala responded. " Just sizing up the Food." " Same" Solomon answered. Vala snorted and marched away. " Stuck up bitch" Solomon grumbled. " Why do you have a problem with her?" Odium asked. " She's UFM, United Front Mafia. Arch Rivals of my set, The Forsaken Disciples" Solomon answered before standing up" I'm outta here, see you all in the morning."

Solomon led from second as Nico was up to bat. He swing on the pitch and belted one to deep left field. Solomon hurried towards third where Vala was waiting. As he touched the bag, he caught her heel with his spikes intentionally and headed for home. " Son of a bitch!" Vala yelled before chasing after him and tackling him from behind. The two engaged in a fight while the others struggled to separate them. " You want a piece of me Bluff? Let's go then! Come on!" Vala yelled struggling. " Try it Scrap! I'm dying to kick your ass!" Chiron and Dionysus get between them" Enough already!" Dionysus yelled.

Chiron looked at both of them once the combatants had calmed down " how long have your sets been at war?" " Ancient times, over twenty years ago" Solomon replied. " Okay, who started it? What's this feud even over?" " Blood feud. They started this shit, killed one of ours for no good reason!" Vala yelled. " That's a goddamn lie!" " Solomon, you lose anyone in this war?" " Yes sir I have" Solomon answered. " Who?" "My brother. Those damn Scraps killed him when he had nothing to do with it!" " Bullshit!" Vala retorted. " How about you Vala? Have you lost anyone?" Vala nodded" my boyfriend was caught in a drive by." " Okay, why don't you two just call a truce for now?" Chiron asked. Neither one said anything but gave each other looks of pure hatred. " Goddamn it why not?! Chiron snapped. " Wouldn't accomplish anything " Solomon responded. Chiron looked at both of them " it'd accomplish something. It'd save two young lives from a path going nowhere"

He sighed " alright everyone, that's all for today. Don't forget final cut downs are tomorrow." As everyone headed off the field, Chiron called him and Vala back. The two rival gang members eyed each other warily as Chiron looked at them" I can tell it's going to take much more than words to get through to you. So I want to both of you at four to get the field ready. That means repainting the lines, smooth the infield out, all that. And you'll do it without fighting with each other understood?" Neither one said anything. " Understand" Chiron asked once again with an edge to his voice " Yes sir" they both muttered.

Solomon yawned through bleary eyes. They had just finished up the final day of camp and we're heading towards the locker room. " So if there's a red tag in our lockers, that means we got cut right?" He asked Charles. " Yep." Solomon stopped alongside Tyson. " I don't want to go in there" he said. " Relax. And don't forget to take whatever the news well, regardless of what it is." " Easy for you to say" Tyson muttered as they walked in. Everyone milled around the lockers, nervous about opening them before Charles opened his and let out a huge sigh of relief. Soon everyone was checking their lockers and either celebrated or cursed bitterly. Solomon slowly opened his to see a red tag in his locker. He slammed the door and end into the coach's office.

" You two are gonna regret this you hear me?!" Solomon snapped. " You may think I'm shit now but mark my words, one of these days I'm gonna be a bigger star than you can fathom, and you'll be left holding your dicks!" Chiron and Dionysus looked at each other " that's some fire you got there. Good you're gonna need it. Cause we didn't cut you" Chiron answered. " What?! Than why... motherfucker!" Solomon snapped leaving the office. He waited until Vala excited the woman's locker room before walking up and punching her in the face. Vala retaliated by tackling him and soon they were rolling around punching each other before being pulled apart.

" What's the problem Bluff?! Can't take a joke?!" Vala yelled. " Oh yeah real fucking funny bitch!" Solomon yelled back. " That's enough!" Chiron yelled getting in between them. " I've had enough of this shit. You two either calling a truce right here and now or I'll cut the both of you. I don't care if you two like each other, but you will respect each other. Now shake hands." Neither gang member made a move." You have three seconds. 1...2.." Just before Chiron said three the two limply shook hands while giving each other looks of loathing.

" Good. You two best get used to this. Gonna be a long season" Chiron said darkly.


	3. Opening Day

Solomon walked into Olympus Youth Correctional High and waited in line to go through the metal detector. When it was his turn he handed the police officer his ID and compiled as they checked him to see if he was carrying anything. Once they cleared him Solomon went through the halls, looking for his fellow Forsaken Disciples that also attended this school. He spotted a group of them hanging out by the cafeteria wearing their typical black and gray colors and walked over to them, flashing them their sign which they returned. " What's going on Joker?" one of them said, referencing Solomon by his gang name. " Scrap killing and hustling man, Scrap killing and hustling. " Speaking of Scraps" another Forsaken Disciple said looking straight ahead to see a group of people wearing green and red heading their way. Solomon fell in with his fellow gang member as they formed a wall preventing them from going any further. The rival sets began to flash signs and taunt each other as hostility grew, Just when it seemed a fight would break out, the cops walked up to them " problem gentlemen?" one asked. The two sets back up from each other " not yet" Solomon said. " Good. Get to class." After flashing more signs and some more taunting the rivals went their separate ways.

" I have to play with one of those bitches" Solomon grumbled. " That's bullshit, you should peg that Scrap with the ball." " Can't. If I do anything to her or she does anything to me, we're both cut from the team and you know that dumbass stipulation my PO has for me. I get cut, I go back to prison." " You got yourself caught by the balls." " For real" Solomon said rolling his eyes. " Anyway I got to get to class and pretend as though I have anything to learn from these jackoff teachers." Solomon walked into his World History class and thus began a long, boring day of school. The only noteworthy thing that happened was during lunch when Solomon and Vala almost get into an altercation when Solomon had bumped into her due to him not paying attention where he was going. However, Beckendorf jumped between the two " chill out you two! Remember, if you two get into it, you'llboth get cut and we need you two for the game tonight," Solomon had gritted his teeth and backed up " fucking Scrap defender" he muttered before walking away. " Dick!" Vala called after him. The rest of the day went by without incident and around six the team went into their respective locker rooms to get ready for the game.

Solomon looked at himself in the mirror looking at his brand new baseball uniform marked with the number Seven. He turned away from the mirror and tossed a baseball up and down a few times. Once the other males on the team were dressed, they headed for the team clubhouse where they met the females. No one said anything as they prepared for the game ahead. " Y'all better relax, you've got nineteen more to go after this one!" Dionysus called. A little while later Chiron appeared " alright everyone. It seems as though everyone has written us off. As for me, I would like telling all our doubters just which of our fingers they can sit and swivel on. So let's get out there and kick some ass!" The team cheered as they ran out of the clubhouse to a mostly empty run down baseball stadium" Hello everyone! Voice of the Tigers here, Harry Durham here to welcome all you Tiger faithful to yet another season of Olympus Correctional Tiger baseball where the question isn's can these guys win the big one but rather can these guys get more than ten runs this season?"

" Out to spoil the fun are the reigning champions the Northridge Bulldogs. And it looks like its time to play ball. Number thirty Will Solace will get the starting call today and will face off against number seventeen of Northridge Ethan Nakamura." Will Solace blinked as he looked at the batter wearing Northridge's black and red uniform. He was an Asian boy around sixteen with glossy black hair and a slim, wiry build and an eyepatch over his left eye. He shrugged and leaned in for the sign. " Solace looks for the sign, he gets it, here's the pitch to Nakamura and swung on and miss, strike one! I must say I'm surprised. It seems the Tigers finally have a pitcher who knows how to throw the ball over the plate." Will leaned in for the sign once more, nodded and entered his windup " and strike two! Solace is nothing and two into Nakamura! Here's the third pitch and strike three! Well I'll be damned, the Tigers begin their season in a positive way, I'm not sure that's ever happened before!" Will heaved a sigh of relief as Annabeth threw the ball back. " That will bring up number fifty of Northridge, Malcom Pace."

Will looked at the blonde haired gray-eyed batter for a moment before leaning in for the sign. " Solace comes set in the belt and enters his wind up. Here's the pitch; swung on and it's belted to third and Vala Collins comes up with it! So we are two away here and the Tigers somehow aren't blowing the game just yet. That will bring up number three of Northridge Piper McLean." A Native American girl with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. " Will looks for the sign, nods and becomes set at the belt. Here's the pitch. Swung on and Piper belts one to deep center field, this ball may go all the way..." Percy raced towards the wall and jumped as high as he could " but no! Jackson catches the ball and just like that Northridge is three down!" The two teams switched sides as the bottom of the first was about to start. " Starting things off today will be number forty of the Tigers, Percy Jackson, and Leo Valdez will get the starting call for Northridge." Percy narrowed his eyes as he eyed the brown-eyed curly black haired Bulldog.

" Here's the pitch. Swung on and it drops just in front of McLean who'll scoop it up but Jackson will beat it by a few steps. So the Tigers continue to impress by being slightly competent." Percy took his leadoff as Luke came up to the batter's box. " And number fifteen Luke Castellan will come up to bat. Luke was an All American last year so let's see what he can do. Here's the pitch; swung on and Luke sends one flying towards deep left field! It's going, going... not quite gone as it is caught! But wait, Percy heads for second, here's the throw, Percy slides but he'll come up short as he'll be tagged out for the second out. Well so much for that. That'll bring up number eighty-eight, the big Charles Beckendorf. Let's see if he can keep this inning alive for the Tigers. Here's the first pitch and there's strike one! There's strike two and strike three and that will retire the side." " Damn it! Son of a bitch!" Charles muttered as he walked back towards the dugout. "Still 0-0 as we start the second inning. Leading off for the Bulldogs is Malakiah Andrews who led the state in most offensive categories last year." Will looked at the brown-haired green-eyed renown slugger, took a deep breath and leaned in for the sign. " Will gets the sign, gets set at the belt and enters his windup. Here's the pitch; swung on and Malakiah sends this one into orbit in deep left. There goes Thalia Grace, she'll need a rocket up her ass to catch this one. That baby's out of here and the Bulldogs will get on the board first." Will kicked the rubber cursing as Malakiah rounded the bases before facing off against a big Hispanic man with black hair and brown eyes. " That will bring up number ten of Northridge Chris Rodriguez."

Will sighed before leaning in for the sign, nodded and got set at the belt. " Will enters his windup. Swung on and it's a line drive to the deep right corner. Castellan fields it and throws it in and the throw is wild! Chis rounds second and reaches third where he will be held up. That will bring up number forty-eight for Northridge Clarrise La Rue." Will eyed the tall muscular girl warily before leaning in for the sign. " Will has his sign and get's set. Checks the runner at third and enters his windup. Swung on and Clarrise belts one to deep center field! It's off the wall. Percy up with it. Chris scores as Clarrise rounds second. Percy throws the ball in, Clarrise rounds third and is heading for home as Annabeth gets the ball, they've got Clarrise right where they want her!" Clarrise didn't bother stopping as she plowed right into Annabeth and the ball comes loose! And the Bulldogs will extend their lead by two making it 3-0."Clarisse spat at Annabeth who was holding her abdomen grimacing and walked off. Once Annabeth recovered, she got back into her catcher's spot and the game resumed.

" That'll bring up number twenty of the Bulldogs, Michael Yew. Solace gets the sign and comes set. He enters his windup and there's strike one. Cold strike two and cold strike three! And the Tigers finally get an out this inning! Up to the plate now is number thirty-seven of the Bulldogs Jason Grace." Will eyed the blonde-haired blue-eyed batter. " Here's the pitch. Swung on and that will get into the outfield for a base hit." " Damn it" Will as the ball was thrown to him. " Up to the plate now is Meg McCaffey." Will sighed as he eyed the small and pudgy Bulldog. " Will has his sign and comes set. Checks the runner at first. Here's the pitch, swung on and it's a sharp grounder towards short." Tyson went to scoop it up but the ball went right through his legs. " Uh-oh" he muttered before getting on his back and started doing sit-ups. " And Tyson is apparently doing some sit-ups! Maybe it will help him grab the next grounder that comes his way," Michael stopped running for a few seconds and was looking at Tyson in confusion. " Luke fields the ball and throws it towards second and Yew is out! The throw comes to first and it will be a double play! A little unorthodox but at least the top of the second finally comes to an end."

" Leading off for the Tigers is the cleanup hitter number twenty-two Vala Collins. Here's the pitch; swung on and Vala belts one to deep left center! It's off the wall! Valdez up with it and throws it in to second but the throw will be too late and the Tigers will lead off with a double!" Odium walked up to the plate nervously as Vala took her lead. " Number fifty-four, Odium Brown will be up to bat here. Here's the pitch. Swung on and this will be an easy catch for the left fielder. It is caught but Vala takes off for third and she will beat the throw to be safe at third. That'll bring up number seventy-seven Tyson Baker. Here's the pitch swung on and it's a line drive to center field. It is caught easily but Vala off again. Here comes the throw, Vala slides, she's safe! So Collins bring in the first run for the Tigers to make the score 3-1. If I didn't know better, I'd say the Tigers may actually have a little potential here! Number forty-five Thalia Grace up to bat now. Here's the pitch, there's strike one, there's strike two and the inning will end with strike three."

" Top of the third, Solace back on to pitch against number seven of the Bulldogs, Bianca Di Angelo." Will warily eyed the olive-skinned Bulldog and looked for the sign. " Solace gets his sign, gets set at the belt and enters his windup. Here's the pitch; swung on and that's gonna find it's way to the deep left field corner. It's fielded by Thalia who is going to throw it in and Bianca is gonna lead things off with a double. That'll bring up Nakamura who struck out at his first at-bat. Here's the pitch, swung on and Nakamura sends one to the deep center fence. Easy play for Jackson now who makes the cat- no that ball is off his glove and out of here for a two-run homer! And that will make the score 5-1. Well, I guess that's kinda an RBI, in a way." Things only got worse for the Tigers as the next two batters managed to get on base which were driven in when Malakiah hit his second home run to make the score 8-1. Chris and Clarisse also homered to make the score 10-1 before the Tigers were finally able to get three outs. They were unable to get any runs on the board but were able to hold the Bulldogs to no runs for the fourth and fifth inning. Luke Castellan managed to hit a two-run homer to make the score 10-3 at the top of the sixth where Solomon was called in to replace Will after he had loaded the bases.

" Number Seven Solomon Myers strides in to try and turn things around for the Tigers. it's still winnable folks but it's gonna take a miracle. In the box will be Malakiah Andrews who has two homers and a triple today. Solomon has his sign and comes set. Checks the runners and here's the pitch; Malakiah swings and crushes one to deep right field, this one has bye bye written all over it, it's gone. So in Solomon's first pitch he clears the bases, just not in the way he wanted and the score will be 14-3." " Nice going Bluff! As if we didn't have enough shit to deal with!" Vala called. " Shut the fuck up Scrap, not like you could have done any better!" Solomon fired back flipping her off. Things didn't get better for him as he beaned the next five batters in a row bringing in two more runs before the umpire tossed him out. " You're gone!" " What?!" " You're gone, get out of here!" " Oh, kiss my ass!" Solomon yelled as his teammates tried to pull him into the dugout. " Hey why don't you make like the Scrap's mom and blow me ump!" Solomon yelled as he was dragged off the field. The continued to spiral of out control with the final score being 21-3 Bulldogs. After a brief meeting with the team where Chiron said on Monday they better come ready to work, the team went their separate ways, no one saying anything to each other.

Later that night, Solomon was partying with his homies at his apartment complex. Each time he saw a fellow gang member he greeted them with the phrase " Black and gray is here to stay and will never fade. Amor De Rey!" Paying homage to their powerful allies and mentors, the Latin Kings. His homies would return the phrase and throw up their gang sign. More and more Forsaken Disciples joined the party including their tribe's leader who pulled Solomon to the side. " We've got a problem Joker. Triple V's snitched." " Fuck" Solomon said " And I suppose you want me to take him out?" " You are the Executioner around here. We'll drive you to his house where you'll pop him. Take care of his bitch and kid if they get in the way." Solomon nodded and took the gun handed to him. He got in the back of another gang member's car and they drove off into the night into a random neighborhood where they cruised around until they came to a random house with the garage open. Solomon got out and walked towards it where he saw a tall Forsaken Disciple working on his car.

" Triple V" Solomon said. As his former brother looked up, Solomon took out the gun and shot him a total of three times before running back to the car which sped off into the night.


End file.
